Music tastes
by Nisa-chan666
Summary: Tyson's bored, and when he hears something from Kai's room, he has to go and investigate. Oneshot. Tyka.


Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? Having just begun the editing process for a personal project of mine, I got hungry for something new. Hence you guys get a new Beyblade one-shot. And I'm sorry to the people who are still waiting for updates on "How many roads" and "What do you mean we're in an RPG!" It's likely that they're going to stay on the back-burner for a while to come. Finally, before I begin, Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and the lyrics belong to Rihanna. Okay then, enjoy!

* * *

Music tastes.

Tyson was bored. Staring out the window, he felt a pout form on his face. He would normally go and hang out with one of his friends, but today just had to be the day when they were all out. Well, all but his boyfriend, Kai. Tyson felt his pout turn into a frustrated scowl. Much as he loved the old sourpuss and enjoyed his company, Kai just wasn't a "fun" sort of person. Tyson lay back and sighed heavily, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

Kai sat back against the wall, a well-thumbed paperback resting open in his hands. Now was a good chance to catch up on the reading that he'd neglected for the past few months. He smiled as he felt the tense muscles in his back begin to relax. Every so often he just liked to get away from the rest of his team, even away from Tyson, to unwind a little. He reached up to the table beside him, pressing play on the MP3 connected to his speakers. He settled back and began to read, the music providing pleasant background noise to distract him from the world outside.

* * *

Tyson was beginning to nod off, when he heard music drifting through the air. He shook his head, trying to pick out words from the rhythmic hum.

"_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive."

Tyson grinned as he recognised the song. He wasn't especially fond of Rihanna's music, but "Shut up and drive" was one of her better ones. A thought suddenly popped into his head. Where was it coming from? It sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the house, but the only ones in there apart from him were Gramps and Kai. It couldn't be Gramps, he reasoned, because, despite trying his hardest to stay "hip" with the youngsters, he refused to listen to any music after the 50s.

"So," he muttered to himself, "that means it could only be . . . no. It couldn't be. It couldn't be Kai."

He sat up, a grin on his face. _This_ he had to investigate.

* * *

Tyson peered around the frame of Kai's door cautiously. Last time he had barged in, Kai had had the mother of all hissy fits. It wasn't a sight that he ever wanted to see again. Luckily, Kai hadn't noticed him yet. Tyson smiled and forced himself to contain the kind of squeal he had heard many a fan-girl emit. Kai was on the floor, legs curled up beneath him, a paperback in his hands. The tiniest of happy smiles graced his face, the usual frown lines around his eyes smoothed out as if they had never been there. He seemed totally engrossed in his reading material. Tyson settled down by the door, content to just watch the older boy in a rare, unguarded moment.

* * *

After a time, Kai found his wrists were beginning to tire from keeping them in a fixed position for so long. He placed the book by his side, clenching and unclenching his free hand to get the circulation flowing again to his hands. As he lifted his head, he noticed something by the door out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, coming face to face with a suddenly sheepish-looking Tyson. Kai felt his cheeks go faintly pink.

"Tyson," he said calmly.

"Yeah?" came the guilty-sounding reply.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"Erm, since you had 'Shut up and drive' on," Tyson replied.

Kai blanched. That had been at least three quarters of an hour ago! He saw Tyson sit there watching him, before a devilish grin grew on his face.

"What?" Kai asked warily.

"I didn't know you liked Rihanna," Tyson laughed.

Kai scowled.

"I wonder what the others would think if they knew?" the younger boy continued.

Kai's scowl was soon replaced by an expression of absolute horror. Tyson's grin widened at the sight.

"I wonder. And they should be getting back any time now."

"You are not telling them," Kai said bluntly.

"What makes you so sure of that, koi?"

Kai sat still for a few seconds, thinking. Then he grinned wickedly. Tyson suddenly felt very nervous. Kai stood up and walked towards him, slowly but surely. Tyson stood up, hoping to get out of the room in time, but Kai was already there, turning the key in the now closed door. Tyson gulped. Kai was looking at him with a decidedly evil look in his eye. Not good.

"You know, Kai, I was only joking. I didn't really mean to tell them that . . . ." Tyson said nervously, before he was pushed against the wall, the air stopping in his throat.

"Shut up, Tyson," Kai muttered, one hand on Tyson's chest, the other tracing his jaw-line.

Tyson could see Kai's face inching closer and closer, and he found that the proximity was making him light-headed. Kai felt Tyson's small hands snake around his waist, pulling him nearer still, and smiled. Their lips met, and Tyson felt his eyelids close with a euphoric languor. Kai's lips parted and Tyson felt his tongue lick along his bottom lip in a wordless demand for entry. Tyson complied, moaning as Kai quickly became dominant, pushing his head closer for better access. Long pale fingers tangled themselves in Tyson's long blue-black hair, ruby orbs staring at his boyfriend's face through half-closed lids. He suddenly pulled away, his hand moving from Tyson's hair to the younger teen's still-sensitive lips. Tyson's eyes opened slowly, fixing Kai with a needy look.

"Still feel like telling that little piece of information to the others?" Kai asked innocently, belied by his mischievous expression.

Tyson thought for a while, before shaking his head vigorously.

"Good," Kai muttered, dipping his head to press another kiss to Tyson's sweetly addictive lips.

Tyson smiled through the kiss. It would have been fun to see Kai's reaction if he told the others, but he wasn't complaining.


End file.
